Oblivion
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: [MirKag] A story of interconnected drabbles following our favorite monk and miko and their budding love. [Warning: Will be quite long.]
1. Infatuation

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** Rewrite of " _Colors_ ".

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

" _Infatuation is not quite the same thing as love; it's more like love's shady second cousin who's always borrowing money and can't hold down a job."  
― Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

 **Infatuation**

Violet eyes watched as she tended to his wounds. She was gentle with him, yet urgent, the need to clean his wounds blocking out any other thought.

They were in a cave; they'd gotten separated from the rest of the group after a bad fight with a demon. He'd gotten the wound, a deep long gash on his ribs, by protecting her.

The cave was barely lit except for the moonlight that shone in from a gap near the top of the cave. It bathed the two in its blue embers.

His lips parted in a silent gasp as he took her in. She was bathed in the blue light, her black hair taking on a blue hue and her alabaster skin looking ethereal.

She looked like a moon goddess.

"Beautiful..."

She looked up, confused. "Huh? Miroku-sama, did you say something?" her blue eyes peered at him curiously.

He shook his head, a smile forming. "Iie, Kagome-sama."

The girl blinked at him before smiling, giving a shrug as she returned to her task at hand.

Violet eyes continued to watch her, entirely aware of his infatuation growing.


	2. Cold

**Oblivion**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

" _Nothing burns like the cold."  
― George R. R. Martin_

* * *

 **Cold**

He awoke to the sound of teeth chattering and deep breaths.

It'd been a couple of days since they'd been in the cave, and since winter had hit a few weeks before, it was just their luck for a snowstorm to have hit late last night.

"Kagome-sama?" he spoke out into the dark.

The fire had died down to embers.

He saw a movement in the dark and soon a figure was kneeling by him.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Miroku-sama." the girl smiled, though it was weak.

Miroku frowned. She was pale, paler than usual, and she had purple markings under her eyes and a blue tint to her lips.

He laid a hand on her exposed thigh and she gasped, blushing as she looked away.

Miroku only frowned deeper; she was ice cold.

Carefully, so as to not reopen his wounds, he scooted his back against the cave wall, beckoning her forward.

She did so, hesitantly, and he enveloped her in his monk robes, her shivering slowly dying down.

"Miroku-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


	3. Exhaustion

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** you guys are so supportive. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

" _This much I do know – I'm exhausted by the cumulative consequences of a lifetime of hasty choices and chaotic passions."_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

 **Exhaustion**

Winter was a bittersweet thing.

While it was beautiful to look at, the snow blanketing everywhere and bathing it in white, it was also a dangerous predator when caught in it.

Miroku gritted his teeth, adjusting his hold on his cargo.

Inuyasha still hadn't found them and it'd been nearly a week.

The snowstorm had probably washed out their scents.

On normal circumstances, the monk wouldn't have minded being stuck with Kagome.

However...

Dull violet eyes stared down at the girl in his arms. Her skin was deathly pale, her lips no longer holding the tint of blue for it had taken over the normal color. She was wrapped in his robes, shivers racking her form.

Miroku could feel the heat of her fever against his chest.

He'd traveled for two days non-stop, hoping to find a village to help him cure the miko.

He'd had no such luck so far.

The cold bit into his bones and exhaustion and dread began to sink in.

 _'Why not just give up?'_

The thought seemed pleasing. Miroku's eyes slowly began to close.

"Mir..Miroku-sama..."

Dull violet slowly blinked before looking down.

Her blue eyes were darker, clouded with sickness.

Despite her being the sick one, she looked at him with such worry that it made his heart ache.

Shaking his head to clear him of his negative thoughts, he gave her an exhausted smile.

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama. We'll be at a village soon, and then I can rest. You just sleep."

Slowly, the girl nodded, snuggling her face into his chest.

The warmth once again seeped into his skin and despite the circumstances, Miroku couldn't help but think about how right it felt to have her in his arms.


	4. Innocence

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** Sorry for the wait!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

 _"Grown ups are complicated creatures, full of quirks and secrets."_  
 _― Roald Dahl_

* * *

 **Innocence**

It'd been three days since he'd found the village.

It was small and quaint; on the border between the western and southern lands.

The leader of the village had taken them in almost immediately after seeing their conditions, and for that he was grateful.

He'd only needed a bed's rest to return to his normal health. Kagome, on the other hand, had yet to awaken.

"Monk-sama?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes, surprised to see the small children in front of him.

If he remembered correctly, their names were Hiro and Yumi, two orphans of the village.

The girl wore a simple yukata, blue in color, with a yellow obi. The boy had the same, except it was green in color, with a white obi.

The two seemed to realize they had his attention and they gave a toothy grin.

"Ne, do you love miko-sama?"

The question took him aback. "Um," he cleared his throat. "I do love Kagome-sama, but only as a _friend_." he stressed the word.

Hiro gave him a look. "Nuh uh! I've seen the look you give miko-sama!"

Yumi glared at the boy before turning back to him. "Maybe love was too big of a word then, perhaps you _like_ her?"

Miroku nearly groaned. The two were radiating innocence, yet he swore that they knew they were interrogating him.

On his love live too!


	5. Midnight

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** here ya go

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

" _All great beginnings start in the dark, when the moon greets you to a new day at midnight."_

― _Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

 **Midnight**

Under normal circumstances, it was never proper for an unwed man to share the same room as an unwed women, but because the two were holy beings, they'd let it slide.

It was midnight when Kagome finally began to rouse from her coma-like state.

"M...Miroku?"

His name was but a whisper on the wind and before she could blink he was by her side.

"Shh," he said, easing her into a sitting position as he handed her a cup of water. "Drink." he coaxed gently.

She did, her dehydration kicking in as she slowly drank every drop.

"How long have I been out?" she winced at how her voice sounded.

He carefully laid her back down, pulling the blanket over her again. She blushed at his handling, thankful for the dark room.

"Three days, as of now. Don't talk, rest."

She didn't put up much of an argument. Her eyes were already drifting closed.

"Goodnight, Miroku." she murmured, her hand reaching out and finding his.

He entwined there fingers, his heart beating wildly. "Goodnight, Kagome."

Within minutes she was asleep once more, and it didn't take long for the monk to discover something else.

They'd dropped formalities.

With a small smile, he settled himself next to her, far away enough so it would be appropriate, but close enough to keep a hold on her hand.


	6. Amusement

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** this has to be the first story I've ever written where I don't care about the amount of reviews I got on a chapter. Wow.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

" _You live but once; you might as well be amusing."  
― Coco Chanel_

* * *

 **Amusement**

Within days the strength came back to her body and she was allowed to walk around the village.

Miroku, of course, was with her, a steady hand on her elbow to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm not made of glass, _Miroku_." she hissed.

His eyes glinted in amusement.

"Are you sure, Kagome? If my memory does not recall, you almost tripped on _air_ a few moments ago."

Formalities had been thrown to the wind and the two pure being had come to trust each other like no one they had before.

She huffed, pouting at him.

Of course, at the moment, the long yukata the head villager had given her decided to get snagged on a rock and she braced herself as she began to fall forward.

Except she soon found herself in the warm arms of her friend, the smell of incense filling her senses.

He clicked his tongue, the amusement in his eyes once again.

"If you want to be in my arm, Kagome, all you need to do it ask. You don't need to go to the drastic measures of harming yourself."

Her face heated up and she merely pushed her face deeper into the crook of her arms, groaning.

Miroku's smirk was smug.


	7. Proud

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** sup

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

 _"I am not proud, but I am happy; and happiness blinds, I think, more than pride."_  
 _― Alexendre Dumas_

* * *

 **Proud**

Another giggle broke through her lips and Miroku found himself proud that it was him that caused it.

He'd been teasing her since that walk, and only recently had she really warmed up to him.

As of now, they sat within a room, a fire pit between them. The light of it flickered on their faces.

"Despite the circumstances, Miroku, I've enjoyed this alone time with you."

He felt his heart jump into his throat and he managed to smile.

"As have I, Kagome."

The girl shuffled her way over to him, a blush settled on her cheeks.

"I...um..."

An eyebrow raised.

Quickly, she took his gloved hand in hers, and he found himself momentarily shocked tat she didn't fear it.

When her lips pressed against his check, he nearly fainted.

Kagome quickly made her way back to her side of the fire, her face completely red. Miroku's face too had a stain of red on it.

He gingerly touched the spot where she kissed him, a silly grin on his lips.


	8. Alone

**Oblivion** _ **  
**_

 **AN:** yo yo idk.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

 _"Sometimes life is too hard to be alone, and sometimes life is too good to be alone."_  
 _― Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

 **Alone  
**

It was midnight and for the first time in a long time, Miroku found himself alone.

The head of the village had given them separate rooms; he'd suspected something between the two.

So here he sat, in the dark, staring at the outline of his gloved hand.

Every year it got bigger.

Every year there was the chance that it would suck up everyone he loved.

He hadn't even had a heir born yet.

So lost in his dark thoughts he never noticed the shoji door sliding open, or the small figure that darted behind him.

Until hands wrapped around his waist and a face was pressed into his back.

He tensed before relaxing.

"You aren't good when you're alone..." she whispered.

"When you're left by yourself and you think no one's watching ,you get this look on your face and you stare at your hand."

"Kagome..." he breathed, turning around quickly and crushing him to himself.

"I'll be here for you, Miroku, no matter what."

The tears fell freely and silent sobs racked his form.

The only thing she did was hold him, but that was all he needed.


	9. Joy

**Oblivion**

 **AN:** I might go MIA for the rest of the month. Here's a fair warning.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

 _"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."_  
 _― Tom Bodett_

* * *

 **Joy**

It was one sunny day a week later when a certain kitsune kit burrowed into her side.

"Momma!" Shippo cried. Tears began to wet her kimono.

Kagome and Miroku shared alarmed works before Kagome worked on the kit, holding him close to her and trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay hun, mommy's here..."

Shippo sniffled.

"Oi wench, do you know how hard it was trying to find you and the monk?!"

The feeling of shock went through the two holy beings before joy overtook them.

Inuyasha and Sango, along with Kirara, slowly made their way to them, the former glaring but anyone could see the relief in his eyes.

Kagome laughed, making everyone look at her before chuckles and giggles began to break out between the group.

People looked at them oddly, but they didn't care. Their small family was back together again.


End file.
